srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Pilot
"Yoga Murdra...Concentrate on a single point" - Radha Byraban, Divine Pilot Original Thread Features Bonus Feat Whenever this ability shows up, the Divine Pilot can pick a feat from the list of pilot feats. Divine Robot The Divine Pilot was trained by a powerful organization (the details of which should be discussed with the DM), which at 1st level grants him access to a basic Divine Robot. The organization also pledges to repair non-disabling damage and refuel the mecha on any of it's branches for no cost. The organization can be assumed to have such branches in any stable city where the Divine Pilot could conduct normal business. If the mecha is reduced to 0 HP the Divine Pilot will have to undergo some redeeming quest for a replacement (assuming he makes it back). As the Divine Pilot grows in levels he gains access to stronger mechas as shown on the table, but he cannot change his choices on mechas. Divine Robots are picked from the Real Robot list, except those models are fitted with special engines to channel divine magic, and thus have only half normal Arsenal space, and actually have to sacrifice armor, ending up with 3/5 HP, Energy, Nat armor and DR of “regular” versions (minimum -1 at each of those stats). However scrolls and wands can be “loaded” into the limbs of the robot for use during action. Divine Pilot levels stack with Real Pilot levels for determining your Real Robot level. She can choose to swap for a Real Robot with "full" arsenal space, HP, energy and DR, in which case it can't channel spells, but still allows for other benefits of being a caster like qualifying for Funnels. She can swap between both modes with 8 hours of tinkering. Spells The Divine Pilot gains spell slots and CL as a sorcerer of her Divine Pilot level. Wisdom is her main casting stat. For spells known, the Divine pilot automatically knows the spells listed in the Spell List. She may also choose a number of extra spells from the cleric spell list as shown on the table. She has to pick spells of a level she can cast. In addition if she casts the spells while inside her mecha, she can channel them through her mecha's limbs, and any ranges/areas are increased at the rate of 1ft->1 mu. Spells channeled from inside your mecha always have a chance of affecting another mecha, even if they're bigger. Spirited Each level of Divine Pilot increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 5. In addition, the player learns one spirit, and whenever "Spirit" appears on the table she learns one more. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but only once each kind of spirit. Spirits that trigger in a condition, such as valor and alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. Spell List 0-Level Divine Pilot Spells (Orisons) Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. Cure Minor Wounds: Cures 1 point of damage. Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. Light: Object shines like a torch. Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. 1st-Level Divine Pilot Spells Bless: Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). Deathwatch: Reveals how near death subjects within 30 ft. are. Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. Detect Undead: Reveals undead within 60 ft. Divine Favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. Entropic Shield: Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. Remove Fear: Suppresses fear or gives +4 on saves against fear for one subject + one per four levels. 2nd-Level Divine Pilot Spells Aid: +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). Align Weapon: Weapon becomes good, evil, lawful, or chaotic. Bear’s Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. Bull’s Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. Calm Emotions: Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. Consecrate M: Fills area with positive energy, making undead weaker. Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. Eagle’s Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. Owl’s Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. Remove Paralysis: Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. Shield Other F: You take half of subject’s damage. Status: Monitors condition, position of allies. Undetectable Alignment: Conceals alignment for 24 hours. Zone of Truth: Subjects within range cannot lie. 3rd-Level Divine Pilot Spells Continual Flame M: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. Create Food and Water: Feeds three humans (or one horse)/level. Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. Invisibility Purge: Dispels invisibility within 5 ft./level. Locate Object: Senses direction toward object (specific or type). Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. Magic Vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. Prayer: Allies +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies -1 penalty. Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. Remove Blindness/Deafness: Cures normal or magical conditions. Remove Curse: Frees object or person from curse. Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. Water Walk: Subject treads on water as if solid. 4th-Level Divine Pilot Spells Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). Death Ward: Grants immunity to death spells and negative energy effects. Dimensional Anchor: Bars extradimensional movement. Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. Dismissal: Forces a creature to return to native plane. Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. Magic Weapon, Greater: +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. Restoration: Restores level and ability score drains. Sending: Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. Spell Immunity: Subject is immune to one spell per four levels. 5th-Level Divine Pilot Spells Atonement F X: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. Break Enchantment: Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Dispel Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: +4 bonus against attacks. Hallow M: Designates location as holy. Raise Dead: Restores life to subject who died as long as one day/level ago. Spell Resistance: Subject gains SR 12 + level. True Seeing M: Lets you see all things as they really are. 6th-Level Divine Pilot Spells Banishment: Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. Bear’s Endurance, Mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/ level. Bull’s Strength, Mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/level. Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, but up to +20 on check. Eagle’s Splendor, Mass: As eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. Forbiddance M: Blocks planar travel, damages creatures of different alignment. Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. Heroes’ Feast: Food for one creature/level cures and grants combat bonuses. Owl’s Wisdom, Mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/level. 7th-Level Divine Pilot Spells Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Regenerate: Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). Restoration, Greater: As restoration, plus restores all levels and ability scores. Resurrection: Fully restore dead subject. 8th-Level Divine Pilot Spells Antimagic Field: Negates magic within 10 ft. Cloak of Chaos F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against lawful spells. Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. Dimensional Lock: Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. Holy Aura F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against evil spells. Shield of Law F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against chaotic spells. Spell Immunity, Greater: As spell immunity, but up to 8th-level spells. Unholy Aura F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against good spells. 9th-Level Divine Pilot Spells Heal, Mass: As heal, but with several subjects. Soul Bind F: Traps newly dead soul to prevent resurrection. True Resurrection M: As resurrection, plus remains aren’t needed. Category:Base Classes Category:Caster Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Real-Based